


Jori One Shots

by Unicorn_scissorluv



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jade West, Bottom Jade West, Eventual Tori Vega/Jade West, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Jori is endgame, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Soft Jade West, Tori Vega & Jade West Friendship, Victorious References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_scissorluv/pseuds/Unicorn_scissorluv
Summary: My collection of Jori One Shots. Just some ideas I got from pics I've found on Pininterest and ideas from the Jori discord or on Insta. Basically just short stories of my too fave people ever. Hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my one shot collection of Jori stories.

Drive:

It was the end of the day of school and Trina already left with her obsession of following around that hot senior Shawn McLean. Trina already took Cat with her in the scheme of things.

'Typical',Tori thought. 

It's not like the bubbly red head girl is good at thinking through silly situations Trina leads her in,Cat is so sweet and innocent that she just wants to help Trina,as she knows she dosnt have many friends.

Tori looks around the school in the locker area. None of her friends seem to be around. Not even Sinjin or Burf, which is a big surprise,they are always around. 

Tori decided to text Andre but he txted back saying he was already in the car with Beck on his way to his place. 

'You do know we can go home now Vega', Jade says walking up behind Tori, interrupting her thoughts.

'Yea well I have no way to get home', Tori replies, surprising herself that she even mentioned it to Jade. 

'Well I guess I can give you a lift,if.....You will go somewhere with me first', Jade replies.

'Umm and where exactly will we be going?', Tori asks suspiciously,slightly concerned that Jade may kill her.

'It's a surprise,Vega,so are you gonna come or not,Jade says impatiently.

'Yea sure,let's go',Tori replies. 'Thanks Jade.'

'Whatever,I'm only taking you cos I want too,Jade says as she walks out to the car.   
Tori just rolls her eyes and follows. *she wants to take me for a drive,wow,wonder what we will do*,Tori thought,her heart skipping a beat. 

She can't deny that she likes Jade, alot and now that she knows Beck and Jade are done for good, she cant but help feel happy that she gets to spend more time with Jade.

As they driving around,Tori looks out the window nervously.

'Uh Jade,where are we?', Tori asks.

'Shadow Creek Park',Jade replies shrugging.   
As she sees Tori's scared expression her face softens.   
'Relax Vega,quit being a baby,I won't hurt you....much'....

'Oh well arnt you sweet',Tori replies sarcastically.

'Look Vega,I just want to show you something here okay, cos you are the only one of this gang of friends we have that can actually appreciate what I will show you', Jade says softly .  
Seemingly like this really means alot to her. 

But Tori wasnt paying attention that much,seems to be relieving in the fact that Jade has referred to her as a friend.....Finally.

'Here we are!', Jade says interrupting Tori's thoughts.  
Grabbing the shovel from the backseat Jade goes over to a little patch of sand and starts digging.   
Tori eyes her suspiciously.

'Vega,I'm not gonna hurt you,I promise,just wait and see'. Jade says nicely.

'Okay,Jade',Tori replies.

After about 15 minutes Jade pulls out a black shoebox. 

'Sit down,Vega', you can see what's inside here now', Jade instructs Tori.

Tori opens up the box and inside she finds many photos of them. Tori and Jade. Arm in arm. Smiling and laughing. Them as Nancy and Walter Sween. Them dancing next to each other at the private Kesha concert. And a folded up piece of paper.

It read: Hey Vega,I liked you for a while. I'm sorry for all the bad things I have done,but looking back on these photos brought up so many memories. We are a team,we work well together. And i like you, a lot. And i hope you like me too,cos if you do i will want to be your girlfriend.  
Love a girl who loves scissors  
Jade West

After reading it, Tori wraps her arms around Jade and kisses her cheek. 

'Of course I feel the same Jade, and I forgive you, for everything, I have liked you for a while too'.

Jade shuts Tori up by kissing her,softly and sweetly on the lips.

They pack up the shoebox together and drive hand and hand to Tori's house.

Once there. Tori and Jade kiss again.

'See you tomorrow,Vega'

'Bye babe', Tori replies happily.


	2. Steamboat Captin- The Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea of what happened in The Steamboat Suzie play in the season 2 episode Tori Gets Stuck

Jade is so so so mad. Why just whyyyyy did Sikowitz put her as Tori's understudy. Tori freaking Vega. Just why oh why. This was meant to be Jades big break. But oh no. Dear little Tori gets the lead and as Jade said in class,she gets cheated and humiliated.

Jade didn't even want to eat lunch with the gang.   
First off Tori was at the black box theater getting her costume fixed up.

And Jade was already fighting with Beck.   
So with Tori not there to take her anger out on her and with Beck just being a pure moron,Jade didn't feel like sitting at the table.  
She didn't wanna tolerate stupid Robbie and even dumber Rex and his nasty comments. And she couldn't really be bothered dealing with Cat and her giggling today.   
She just wanted to be alone. 

But instead she walked to the black box theater. Walked straight to where she knew Tori was.

Jade didn't know how or why it happened. That whenever she was sad or mad,she would just naturally gravitate towards Tori. Especially when she fought with Beck. And especially when Tori is the one making her mad. Yet she just gravitated towards Tori regardless of the reason.

As she steps inside the black box,she sees Tori in costume.

Wow,she looks amazing, Jade thought.

*Her hair looks pretty under the ship cap,her ass looks so good in that dress.  
Oh god what am I thinking,this is Tori,I'm talking about,Tori freaking Vega. The one who stole my spot. But how come all I can think is how godamn good she looks and feeling like I want to kiss her face off.

'Hi Jade,bcoming to see me rehearse',Tori says happily to Jade.

'Well I'm still mad that you stole my role, so let's see how good you do',Jade replies.

I can't let Tori see how she makes me feel,Jade says in her mind.

Jade is mesmerized,watching Tori.

Looking so pretty and doing a great performance. She was watching her so intently she hadn't even realized Tori had stopped rehearsing and was asking her a question.

'What did you say,Vega', Jade quickly replied.

'I asked you why arnt you sitting outside with the others eating lunch, and why did you decide to hang out with me instead', Tori says again happily.

'Beck is just being annoying, all we do is fight and he dosnt seem to care, and I just need to get away from it all', Jade spills to Tori, cautious but defiantly not surprised. Like Jade said before, Tori has this way of making her open up to her, Tori cares and listens. 

'Look Jade, I don't want to intrude on you two, but if he is not making you happy, just dump him. I can see you are upset,and I really think you deserve better', Tori replies softly looking at Jade with those beautiful liquid caramel brown eyes. That Jade just can't look away from. 

'Okay', Jade murmurs. Still looking at Tori.   
'I will right now. Don't leave here', Jade says to Tori walking out the door.

In what seems like onky 20 minutes,Jade comes back and walks over to Tori.

'Hey I did it,now I need to tell someone else something',Jade confesses.

'Yea,tell who?', Tori replies looking straight into Jades eyes again. 

'Tori, you look like a mess, but a hot mess, you are the best steamboat captain in the play and you deserve this role',Jade says.  
Then she kisses Tori.

'Wow,okay',Tori replies. If this is how it's gonna be when I *steal* your rolls I will do it more often,Tori says smirking at Jade.

And they kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly enjoyed the story of the little nerds


	3. Teasing Tori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I had when I found a picture from Jade to Tori on The Slap

Tori was waiting in line at the chemist/drugstore waiting for her name to be called. It was a long line and it was a busy day there.   
'Wow there is a long line today',Tori thought looking around.

Her phone just vibrated.   
*Jade West just updated a Slap*   
Tori opened it and it read.   
*At the pharmacy and across the counter is a perception marked T.Vega,I am so dying to know what it is*

Panicking,Tori quickly DM'd Jade.  
'Don't you dare open it Jade  
To which Jade replies,   
'Too late I already did,It's foot fuungas cream haha,

'Okay fine,you know now,but don't tell anyone at school or post about it',  
Tori quickly typed back.

'Mmm okay I won't....unless..........😉😉😉' Jade sends back.  
'Unless what,Jade',  
Tori sends back immediately.

'You have to go on a date with me now,after you get your foot cream',  
Jade replies as she gets out of the line and walks directly next to Tori in the line.

'Make a wise choice,Vega'

Smirking as she walks off.

'I'm waiting outside for you to respond,you have 10 minutes to decide'  
Jade texts Tori.

'Fine,I'll go out with you,now not a word to anyone about this,okay',  
Tori sends back.

Finally Tori picks up her prescription that Jade already knows about and goes outside to meet Jade.

'Took you long enough,Vega!'

Jade says with a smirk.

😉😍❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know what picture I was referring too. Hope you enjoy


	4. Blood Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would of happen if Jade didn't steal Tori's blood. And instead they had to have a blood test together on the exact same day.

Hey, Jade....I heard you are getting a blood test today,I need to get one too, do you mind if I come with you?' ,Tori asks Jade last period of school, in Sikowitz's class. 

'Sure Vega, but I'm not going to hold your hand if you get scared', Jade replies and winks at Tori.

'I wouldn't expect you too', Tori smirks back.

*Typical Tori*Jade thought,   
Always fighting back and godamn that is so attractive. Of course I'll take the caramel eyes latina wherever she wants to go.

Finally it was time to get the blood test done.

'Hello ladies,I am here to sign you in and ask what is your blood type', says a skinny blonde at the receptionist desk.

'I'm Jade West and I'm blood type, A+', Jade says confidently.

'I'm Tori Vega,and uh I don't know my blood..t..'

'O negative',Jade interrupts, 'Tori is o negative'

'Okay take a seat ladies', the blonde says.

'How did you know that,you did go through my medical records that day', Tori says angrily to Jade.

'Told you I do my research', Jade says mocking Tori with the 70s actress voice she uses on Tori many times.

'I don't talk like that', Tori says back. 

Finally it was there turn to get their blood test done.   
'Would you like to be in the same room', the doctor asks the goth and the Latina.

'Umm,by my....',Tori starts...

'Together,please!!', Jade interrupts abruptly. 

At least she said please. 

'Well together it is then,the doctor says walking them to the room.

'Dude why?', Tori asks Jade.

'Just don't leave me alone with creepy old men doctors, Vega I mean it', Jade says clutching Tori's arm tightly.

'Okay,okay I won't', Tori says, surprised that Jade is the one that is scared.

Finally in the room. 

Tori decided to go first. She seemed happy and fine to do it. Showing Jade that the man doctor wasn't all that bad and it didn't hurt at all.

Next it was Jades turn. 

'Please hold my hand,Vegs', Jade whispers to Tori.

'Okay' ,Tori replies and hold Jade'shand. 

Soon it was over.

The girls payed for the blood test and they walked out.

'Vega let me but you coffee and ice cream for that', Jade says smiling at Tori.

'Are you taking me on a date,Jade?', Tori replies happily. 

'Well if thats what you want it to be then sure', Jade says as they get in the car to drive to the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed our little nerds.


	5. Pizza Dilivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one contains an annoying friend we may know

Jade had just broken up with Beck and as all her other friends were busy.  
Andre was already hanging out with Beck.   
Robbie was with Cat and his Meh Maw.

That only left Tori to hang out with.

But Tori didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact it seems as though Tori truley did like spending time with Jade, something Jade never felt before.   
Tori helped Jade work through her feelings and Tori listened and cared. And as far as Jade was concerned that is more then she could say for Beck. He could care less about how Jade felt.

Tonight the girls decided to make pizza. Trina was out so that left the girls to have Tori's place to themselves. Tori was cooking whilst Jade read her the recipe from the laptop. 

Tori got all the ingredients. But as she tried to make the dough. It was too lumpy and Jade decided they should make another batch.

But unfortunately they ran out of ingredients....

'Well let's just order pizza,Tori', Jade said softly. 

'Yea, we can, but I was looking forward to making you some from scratch', Tori replies sadly.

'Aww Vega,you are such a little nerd, it's okay,we will order pizza and another time we can make it again, okay', Jade says. Playfully punching Tori on the arm.

'Okay', Tori giggles.

They placed the order through the pizza app and was watching tv to kill time.

It was like that with Tori ,they can just enjoy comfortable silence without anything being awkward.

Finally the doorbell rang.   
It was that Chad guy who annoyed them both that night on the date at Nozu.   
The one Sikowitz made them go on last month. 

'Oh hey it's the babes from the other night, here's some pretty pizza,for the pretty babes', Chad says all too confidently.

'Omg!!', Tori says looking at Jade.

'Dude just give us the pizza and off you go', Tori says grabbing the pizza out of Chad's hands.

'Okay babes, but wait, I want to know why you ladies didn't call us back??', Cahd says a little too eagerly.

Jade seemingly already having a plan, walked up towards Tori, putting an arm around her waist and looking dead in Chad's face said, 'Look my girlfriend already told you to leave us alone pretty nicely, now you either listen to her words or you will have me to deal with,and believe me, you wouldn't want that'.  
And with that Jade grabs out her scissors of her pocket and open and closed them whilst staring at Chad.

Chad quickly closer the door and ran away. Not even asking for the money for the pizza.

'Yay free pizza and we got rid of the crazy stalker guy', Jade said happily smiling at Tori.

But Tori seemed a million miles away.

Tori was relieving the fact that Jade had called her,her girlfriend and even though she knew it was a plan to get rid of Chad, Tori still couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

'Hey,Vega did you hear what I said free pizza', Jade says clicking her fingers at Tori to get her attention.

'Yea,sure,yay', Tori replies sadly.

'What's up with you,Vega. You go all weird now?', Jade says concerned this time.

'I'm just thinking',.....Tori trails off.

'About??', Jade questions suspiciously.  
'Tori you can tell me anything' ,Jade says softly now. 

Stroking Tori's arm.

Then with the newfound confidence that Jade had just given her Tori just blurted it out.

'I know you were playing a part just then with Chad,but it meant alot that you called me your girlfriend and part of me wishes it was true, Tori said surprising herself that she had confessed so much to Jade.

'Woah,Vega if you felt that way why didn't you tell me before', Cos I have been feeling this way too', Jade replies with a kiss.

'Really, wow', Tori says leaning in for another kiss.

They pull each other in for another kiss again this time more passionately 

Until Jade says.  
'Come on Vega, let's eat our fee pizza before it gets cold,then we can finish this'.

'Yes,Jade,let's do just that', Tori giggles happily and proud of herself for being so brave and telling Jade her feelings.

❤❤🍕🍕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story about our fave Dorky Nerds


End file.
